Watch your back
by Miss. Crawford
Summary: She doesn't have a name and perhaps that is best. She lives in a city with only blood, violence and hatred. Gangs take everything and there is no innocence to be found. In the mist of it all she will become a mother, a lover and more. But watch your back!
1. The beginning

Bayside Valley looked like a miniature Florida. It was the side of a small city and that it what it was. To the north there were the hills, that it where the richer and safe slept at night. But everywhere else in this city was game for the hungry and the poor. The small peninsula to the left of our city had a small skinny, barely standing bridge that connected to the southern tip of the city. It was a quick way to get from there to here if you had the resources and knew a few people. There was no way to "just cross a bridge", you had to be on the inside. Otherwise there was a small string of shops on the left side of the city. They were cheap but heavily guarded with ammunition in case a gang came in pretending to be something they weren't. I was standing on the west side looking at the wave's crash far below. There were no sandy beaches like in books and stories. We had cliff and jagged edges that, if you jumped off, would kill you.

The wind was vicious on this side of the city but I dared not to go to the northern hills or the east. The richer to the north had police at their use and they disliked us very much. The east…there was no specific reason that I didn't enter that territory but my instinct had always told me not too.

Darkness was covering the city slowly as the sun began to set. Summer would be fading soon and I knew when the cold came it would be another hard year. My heart started to beat fast as I saw three black figures walking towards me. I dared not to stay a moment too soon but took off on the edge of the coast. Running as fast as I could I felt my lungs expand with heat. I could hear footsteps behind me as I ran and they were gaining on me.

Running through the alleyways and side streets of their washed up city I soon heard the footsteps fade. Running just as hard I found my way to my work. Coming on a red lit building that looked just as dead and screwed over as the rest I used the side door. Shutting the door behind me I felt a warm atmosphere take over my body. How I hated this job.

Francesca was the first of my colleges that I saw dressed and ready. Shaking my head I went to find mine. "How," She was chewing her gun loudly in my ear, "did today go?"

Turning to while grabbing my clothes I said, "I'm still alive, right?"

After that she left me and walked out onto the stage. Rolling my eyes I saw the mistress come to my side, "You have five minutes to dress and clean up! Hurry!" Her voice was urgent as it always was.

Grabbing the skimpy deep purple underwear I slipped it on before putting the matching sparkly bra on. After a year at this you could imagine who I got used to it…yet I never really did. I hated dancing up there in front of all the men. It sickened me and tonight would be no different. And every night I searched the crowd to find _him_ and when my eyes never found him, relief came over me. Shutting my mind down mentally I took a deep breath before going on the stage.

Later that night, much later in fact, I found myself back putting on my torn shirt and jeans. They were all covered in dirt mostly because I usually was. I was on the run for most of my life…running from the gangs and men that would kill me or otherwise. I felt the mistress come to my side, "The blonde seemed very interest in you."

Smirking, almost sneering I whispered, "He would, wouldn't he? Like every other man on this earth, they only want one thing. I told you when I first started here, I will do anything you ask but I will not have sex with any of them. He can dream all he wants but he will never have enough money for me. Besides…did you see the mark on his left temple? He's a Baron."

Sighing she said, "What different do all these gangs make anyway?"

From those words one would be able to tell that she was higher class then us all. What difference? I started to laugh before saying, "The Baron's want anything that lives and breathes. They aren't much of a threat though. What scares me was the TN's…the twins were here."

Her face rolled in the confusion that I gave her, "Just a helpful hint, you see a twin, the other is around. And if they are around you, you won't be alive for long. You see either one of those long haired bastards in sight, you run like hell."

I knew she wouldn't heed my words but perhaps she could keep them in mind. Taking what little pay I got from today I went out the side door. It was almost two in the morning and still I could hear the gunshots and screams. Slinking into the shadows I ran back to my home, never stopping for a breath of air for that could be the death of me.

I came to a broken down apartment that was breaking from every stone. Slinking into a window because the door had been wired I lay on the floor for a moment. Pinning myself to the ground I moved only my eyes in the darkness. Breathing in the warm air of the night I felt a brush of wind. Slowly and cautiously I stood. When nothing moved I then proceeded to run up the stairs and jumping over the trip wire I had put there. Once on the second floor next to a peeling wall I heard a rat next to me. Moving it over with my tennis shoes I listened to the air. Nothing, there was no response, it seemed to be safe.

Running down a short hallway I jumped over the trip wire that was in my doorway. Once inside my room I slowly looked around the small room. Nothing was out of place and, more importantly, there was nothing new in the room. Calming my nerves I took the lone sheet from the ground and threw it into the corner. Next to the dust covered wall I sat. With my back resting on the wall I sat staring at the door.

I knew nothing would come from the window for I had put so many alarms and devices on it that I would be warned in advance. Yet if someone came through the door…trying to stay awake I found it impossible.

There was no noise as I slowly opened my eyes. I knew that it was still night because of the darkness. As my eyes focused I looked around my room. With a jolt of my heart I saw someone standing in the doorway. A black figure took another step towards me as I felt the panic rise up into my chest. Taking my knife from my side I knew it but…nothing happened. It was coming closer still and…it was William.

My eyes flew open as I jumped up to stand. There was nothing in my room. Taking a deep breath I saw my knife in the wall past the doorway. So I had thrown the knife but at a imaginary person. My dreams cared me more than life sometimes…


	2. Mayhem and children

Running my hands through my long blonde hair I got up as dawn etched itself across the scene. The morning was starting like every other…screams and all. It seemed to me that this life would never change or stop. Maybe if I was to die it would be better? I often came to that conclusion.

Taking what money I had saved up for the last week I went, carefully, out of my "home". When my feet hit the pavement I was on the run. Faster than a jog I carried myself to the cliffs of the west. It had been a nice morning run, taking only ten minutes. The shops stood cold and dark as the sun beat down on everything in sight. Sometimes I thought the only happy thing was the sun. It was also the only bright thing sometimes. There were shops all in a row and I found the one that I wanted.

Walking up to the Bakers I ducked inside. It was the only lit shop where the people didn't kill you before you asked for something. Going to the chipped and stained counter I asked, "Tony?"

The older man turned to me, a loaf in one hand a gun in the other. Seeing me brought a smile to this old Italian. "Hello Lone." His voice was raspy and hard but there was some happiness in it. After five years together Tony had gotten used to me coming every other Sunday.

Tony had never taken care of me but there was always bread for a lower price waiting for me. "How have you been young dear?" He asked looking me over sadly.

Trying to smile I said, "It's been hard but I finally found a solid place that I think will be home."

He gave a small laugh before saying, "Yes, one cannot be safe here can they?"

I nodded before turning around. That was when everything happened in fast motion as if someone put a speed button on. One man walked in, holding the man of his two children. Then, a second later another walked in.

I saw the first man smiling and laughing but a second later he was dead. Holding a smoking gun the second man looked at me. Realizing he was the blonde Baron I screamed before hitting the ground. Pinning myself to the ground I took out my knife but before I could do anything I felt his hand come around me. Screaming louder while struggling I felt his chest rise and fall on my back. I was pinned against him as Tony pointed a gun at us both.

The children were screaming and crying, touching their bloody father. I was screaming with them as I yelled, "SHOOT!" I told Tony, looking him in the eye. I repeated the word a hundred times it seemed but Tony would not shoot. Everything then happened in a slower motion. The Baron took a shot at Tony, hitting him in the chest as he used me a shield. Now my heart burst.

I tore myself from the man while running to Tony's side, tears streaming down my cheeks. Touching his chest I knew immediately he was dead. Looking up at the Baron who was coming for me I stabbed him in the arm. Yelling in pain and cursing I backed away on the floor. Blood was in my eyes along with tears. I couldn't see! I was panicking! I could hear my mind scream at me to run but I couldn't get up. Was this what happened when you were stunned and in denial? What was this?

I felt the Baron's arms come around me as I lashed out at him. Trying to hit and kick I felt nothing would work. He picked me up, making me stand and look him in the eye. "Hello again." He whispered the words in my ear as I was pushed into the wall.

Without warning I felt his lips cover mine. Screaming as he kissed me I felt his hand tear at my shirt. In the back of my mind I thought consciously, _The children._

If there was one thing I knew about taking someone it was that they never expected this: taking his head in my hands I kissed him hard. Pulling back he looked at me, his blonde hair in his face for a moment before I let him take off my shirt. Throwing it to the side I kissed him back this time and then…boom.

The Baron flew backwards and hit the cement ground, lifeless. Shaking from head to toe I took my shirt and slipped it back on. Twirling his gun in my hand I went to his body. Looking down onto it I smiled, "Try to touch me again."

Walking past the body and Tony's body I walked to the children. There was one male about ten years old and a female about twelve. They were still crying and shaking over their father's body. Going out the door I walked into the sun before my good heart took me over. Sighing in anger I screamed a loud angry frustrated scream.

When I felt I was done yelling at the God that didn't exist I turned on my heel. There was a deathly look in my eyes, I could feel it. I stalked back to the Bakers and looked down at the two children. "Get up." I growled the word but thye both listened.

"Do you have a family?" I asked as I went into the back room.

Following me the girl spoke first, "No…" I knew that voice and it hurt me to hear it. It was the voice of all hope and family now gone in this world. The father I knew had been their last living blood relative.

Looking for anything that I could take I said, "Take all the bread. You must carry as much as you can." They were shaking and still crying but they listened. Taking all the bread in their small hands I felt myself take a knife and the gun that belonged to Tony. Reaching under the counter where I knew the ammunition was I took it all. When we had clearly cleaned the place out I started to walk out the door.

Yet the children stood by their dead father. I saw the girl take something from her father but I didn't ask what. "I cannot take him with me. There is no place to bury him. We must go before the other Baron's come." The girl looked at me but came to my side. Yet the boy remained. He was in shock, this I knew from experience. Going to his side I reached down and took his in my arms. He was not very heavy but with all the food and supplies in both our hands I felt a strain come over me.

Could I make it home like this? Most likely not.


End file.
